The Sacred and Profane
by Jaded2
Summary: Chp 2 up. Kinda short, sorry bout that. Tossed Albert in to the mess
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Sacred and the Profane Author: Jaded Email: jaded_platinum_wingly@yahoo.com Website: www.geocities.com/jaded_platinum_wingly/homedragonswings.html Rated: R for angst, a bit off romance - nothing too serious, and I like blood Type: WIP ( Work In Progress) Pairings: Lloyd x Wink  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jaded here. Well. . . This is probably my first actual fic that I am dedicating very much of my time too so please review and tell me what you think. I hope it's not too horribly bad. Just a little Lloyd x Wink pairing with some major complications. This is the prologue for it. If you like it review me and I'll add some more. ^ ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue ~  
  
" . . .Once upon a time. . ."  
  
The voice was like liquid silk - flowing and beautiful like the sound of music ever entertwined in a perfect harmony. It was neither male nor female. It was beautiful and terrifying all at once. Like something one longs to know about with a ferocious passion. . . but also fears deeply to the fibers of their being of what must be heard.  
  
Lloyd moaned softly.  
  
He could smell roses. Roses. . . The scent was thick and lingering - invading his nostrils with such sweet intensity that he wished for the aroma to vanish - despite the fact the Wingly admired roses greatly. Such beautiful and deadly flowers they were. . .  
  
The platinum haired man thought of Rose. . . The infamous Dark Dragoon and Black Monster herself. She had been exactly like a rose. Ethereal yet with a own deadly mystique that lured many unfortunate people into it's trap.  
  
"Lloyd."  
  
His scarlet gaze snapped wide open at the female voice that seemed to have whispers of all eternity threading in and out of it. He could see the vague silhouette of a woman in the distance. Normally, upon waking in a strange place with strange people, Lloyd would have drawn the Dragon Buster. . . But he did not feel threatened by this presence. And even so, he had given it to Rose before he. . .  
  
Then the memories of everything from the Divine Moon Objects to the God of Destruction to his violent death on the Moon hit him like a tsunami - literally forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Oh Dear Soa. . .  
  
He was dead.  
  
He sat up slightly - not paying the slightest attention now to the mysterious figure before him - and he placed a strong hand across his chest. There was no blood. There was no bandages. Just a nasty white scar - which was odd for him, considering he never did scar very easily - that stung slightly as a partner with the harsh memories.  
  
"Dear One. . . Be calm and rest peacefully. Please listen to what I have to tell you."  
  
Lloyd's crimson gazed narrowed thoughtfully. Her tone was now serious and grave - as if telling one of a great trouble or death.  
  
" . . . Who are you?"  
  
She smiled pleasantly. It was a beautiful thing . . . as ancient and as wise as the beginning of Endiness itself.  
  
" I am Soa. The Divine Creator."  
  
Questions instantly began forcing their way to his mouth, but the woman merely walked up to him and placed one hand gently over his mouth. Her skin was like silk and satin. She leaned close enough to him to where the Wingly could see the universe swirling in her eyes.  
  
" . . . You may ask questions later. Now listen to me. Endiness is about to be befallen by a great evil. I need your help."  
  
He held his tongue expectantly - waiting for her to continue. He really so no reason of way the Dragoons could not have simply solved the matter Soa seemed so deeply troubled about. But he was not arrogant. He waited with a fierce blood red gaze.  
  
"The God of Destruction is back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well. . . I know it's short and a bit blurry - my apoligies - but thing's will clear our slowly. It's supposed to be a mystery, after all. Well, if you think you want more, please do review and thank you if you do. ~ Jaded ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Disclaimer I do not own Legend of Dragoon. It belongs rightfully to Sony. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Sacred and Profane ~ Chapter One : Silence before the Storm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Jaded here. Thanks for the reviews everyone ! ^ ^ And as for what sex is Soa. . . ? @_@; That is just sort of a loophole in LoD. I've seen Soa referred as it, he, and she. *shrugs* I've always thought of Soa as a woman so I'm probably going to keep it that way. Enjoy ! ^ ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Scarlet gaze narrowed slightly.  
  
The God of Destruction.  
  
The Moon Child.  
  
Lloyd took in a sharp breath - slowly standing up, his face slightly pale. He knew Dart and the others had defeated it - and he also knew of Rose and Zieg's tragic death. But Melbu Frahma had died and with him had died the soul of the God of Destruction. Or so he thought.  
  
"How?"  
  
Soa smiled lightly despite the situation they were talking about. Her eyes fell upon a magnifecent mirror encrested with silver and golden roses and fancied along the outside with rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires. It was an ethereal thing to behold.  
  
"Place your hand upon the glass."  
  
Lloyd did not ask why nor hesitate the slightest bit - which was unusual for his wary personality. He did not give a second thought to the fact that Soa was the one who had created the God of Destruction in the first place and had planned on destroying all of Endiness with the damned Virage Embryo.  
  
A firm hand was placed on the glass and crimson gaze flickered down.  
  
The glass was cool and smooth - but it did not even reflect him nor any of the surroundings in the area where the two stood. And in the breadth of an instant - his hand began to cause steadily growing ripples in it. Colors began to appear vaguley in the water.  
  
Colors became vague shapes.  
  
Shapes became shadows of people and objects.  
  
Shadows became clear.  
  
And the image was there.  
  
A low moan escaped the Wingly's throat, and it was all he could do to keep himself from recoiling backwards at the sight that he beheld. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Albert sighed.  
  
Hazel bangs shifted across his face with the breath of wind that came from an open window on the other side of his chamber. The only light was provided from a dim candle that threatened to flicker out constantly with every cool nighttime breeze. It didn't matter to him anyway.  
  
The King's gaze was distant and dark - his head titled to one side thoughtfully and a pen resting in his hand that had not wrote for over hours on the papers that needed to be filled out by tomorrow's sunrise. His eyes were looking out the window - but they did not see the darkened landscape nor the dim lights of Bale below him. They did not see the silver moon, the stars, or even the vague silhouette's of mountains in the distance.  
  
He was watching a downward spiral of memories.  
  
He recognized some of the memories as his own. . . but other memories . . . Memories that could not possibly be his own.  
  
Lavitz's tragic death.  
  
An image of a child playing in a field.  
  
The Divine Dragon.  
  
Emille smiling at him on their wedding day.  
  
A strange house that looked like it was possibly from Furni.  
  
All of them twisted in his mind and he could find no linking connection with any of them. His head throbbed with the effort of thinking about it. And then his concentration was shattered - wether that be a blessing or a curse - as the door behind him opened and a new candle light brightened the room.  
  
"It's late. . ."  
  
Emille glanced at his desk and the unfilled papers, her pale blonde bangs swaying into her face.  
  
"And you haven't even finished anything?"  
  
He smiled bitterly, standing up and stretching, giving his wife a charming smile.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Oh, you always were one who could speak a thousand words with a smile rather than saying a single sentence !"  
  
Still smiling softly, she walked up to him and titled her head up and gave the King of Serdio a soft, gentle kiss. The moment lasted for a few minutes - the two silhouetted in silver by the moonlight flooding in from the open window, and the breeze stirring both their bangs.  
  
Albert smiled. The moment was absolutely perfect. Yet. . . Why did he still have such a horrid feeling growing in his stomach. It was like the silence before the storm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Eh. . . -_-;;;;; I'm sorry. I have finished this as one of those 3am things so it's not as good as I'd like it to be. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I do hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Wether they be good or tell me ways I could perhaps improve or if I have done something incredibly stupid in a story. Eh. . . *yawns* Gotta run. 7am band practice in the morning. . . *stumbles away* ~ Jaded 


End file.
